


TAKE ME WITH YOU

by Petrichor_43



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor_43/pseuds/Petrichor_43
Summary: 我心似海洋 而你是风 是浪 是潮汐 是海上明月升





	1. Chapter 1

阴雨天。

铅灰色的天空被悲伤划开了一道巨大的口子，老天似乎要倾其所能将这座公墓淹没在苦涩的雨中。

这里的每个人都身着沉重生硬的黑色套装，撑着黑色的大伞，将自己压在肃穆之下，难以呼吸。

在这一片压抑的黑色中，墓碑上那个女孩的笑容更显苍白，刺痛了每一个人的眼睛。

悲伤哀婉的情绪顺着风渗透在空气中，随着雨滴溅湿人们的裤腿和衣角，逐渐模糊了他们的视线。

他们已经静立近一个上午，所有人眉眼间都难掩疲惫。

“走吧。”站在最前面的中年男人叹了一口气，他似乎是再也支撑不下去。他挪开了眼，不忍心再看照片里的女孩。手臂紧了紧怀里双眼红肿的女人。

“我们，走吧。”他又一次重复道。

女人想要拒绝的话语都咽在了喉咙里。她微不可见地点了点头，眼泪再一次顺着脸颊滑落。

离去时的脚步比来时的更加沉重。随着那对夫妇的转身，众人也都陆陆续续离开，沉寂蔓延了一整个雨幕，其间夹杂着几声低低的啜泣。

最后只剩下了两个女人，一左一右静驻于墓前，似乎并未打算移步。左边的身材高挑，穿着一身黑色长裙，微卷的黑色长发被整齐地束在脑后。另一个则相对矮一些，齐肩短发，着一身黑色西装。两个人的脸上都面无表情，看不出喜怒。

“胜完，我们也走吧。”左边的女人开口。

“嗯。”孙胜完最后一次深深地看了眼照片里的女孩，抓紧了手中的信封，似乎有话想说却未出声。

“走吧，秀容。”最终，她只是移开视线，转身迈开步伐。朴秀容随即撑着伞跟上。

两人的脚步声也逐渐远去。只剩下死一般的静寂。

那天是4月17号，康涩琪葬礼的日子。明明时间上即将进入初夏，可天气却阴冷得可怕。


	2. Chapter 2

我叫孙胜完。

今天是4月18号，两天前的一个中午我接到一个电话。

“涩琪离开了，”朴秀容在电话里讲道，语气凝重，“就在昨天晚上。”

她的话如同一道惊雷在我耳边炸响，我的大脑立刻当机。我自然明白这个“离开”的含义。我僵硬着，无法做出任何反应。

“……她的葬礼大概就在这两天，”朴秀容顿了顿，“你会来的吧?”

“……嗯。”意识到她在询问，我艰难地开口。一时之间，听筒里只剩下各自的呼吸声，沉默蔓延开来。

似乎是体会到沉默中暗含的悲伤，朴秀容又开口安慰了我几句才挂了电话。

我还握着手机，手无力的垂落在身侧。迟迟回不过神来。

涩琪已经走了。

这个念头充斥着我的脑海，悲伤在体内横冲直撞。四肢的力气似是被尽数抽走，可我却又不得不打起精神来收拾随身物品。时间已经不早了，我要在天黑之前赶到镇上。

小镇坐落于海岛上。

我乘着轮渡，站在最前方，双臂靠着栏杆。海风将我的刘海吹乱，船身溅起白色的浪花。我无心去欣赏风景，只是一味盯着远处幽蓝的海面不放。想要看清那藏在海面下的，到底是什么。

——最终你还是选择葬身于此。

——你找到她了吗，涩琪?

我喃喃自语。

小镇的景象一如既往，却又好似笼罩着一种让人不由自主放缓脚步的沉重气氛。

我轻车熟路地来到旅店门口，朴秀容正站在前台等待，好像早就预料到我会来得这样快。

“还是老地方。”她晃了晃手里的房卡，精神看上去不太好，“走吧，今天我领你。我想你应该有话要说。”

我点了点头不置可否。

朴秀容略含伤感地看了我一眼，转身往楼上走去。我瞥见她眼眶微微泛红，看样子是哭过一场。我跟在她身后，不紧不慢地。脚步声落在地毯上，声响都被吸收了个干净。

先前电话里的沉默又悄悄地蔓延开来。

“她有出现吗?”我想了想，率先打破沉默。

“Irene?”朴秀容话里带着轻微的鼻音。

“对。”

“没有，”她叹道，“没有出现。”

我们来到房门前，朴秀容刷了房卡往里走，自顾自地坐在床对面的沙发上，“人一直联系不上。”

我放下行李，走到床边坐下。两人彼此之间又陷入了无言。康涩琪的离去在我们的预料之中，但到来的时间之早却又是在我们的预料之外。

“涩琪，去找水隐了吧。”朴秀容伸手将自己的长发撩至右肩，双眼望着窗外。看了一会儿又转回来看向我，开口时仍旧带着鼻音，“毕竟只有这一种合理的解释了。”

“应该是了，”我的视线落在房间里略有泛黄的墙纸上，有些怅然，“但愿，她能如愿。”

“哦对，还有这个，”正说着，朴秀容从身边的包里拿出一封信件，看上去被摩挲了很多次，边角微微起毛，“这是涩琪原本要给你的信。”

我并不是经常去小镇里，大概一年就去那么一两次。所以我和涩琪经常有书信往来。比起网络通讯，涩琪更偏爱这种有年代感的联系方式。

我接过信，鼻子早已微微泛酸。哪怕早有心理准备，打开信封时手还是不可避免地微颤。

「亲爱的胜完，

今年的春天来的好早，但是我们镇上是没有什么春意可言的，整日所见的除了海还是海，一成不变。春天早到了，夏天应该也会早一点来吧。这个夏天你也会来镇上吗?我和秀容都好期待你能来。只有在夏天，海才显示出它应有的样子。大家听到夏天应该第一个就会想到大海吧。

或许今年也是在等待中度过。每一年我都抱着同样的心情等待，然而又总是没有结果。

好了，不说了。

总之期待你的回信也期待你的到来。

涩琪

3月24日」

信封里还附有一把钥匙和一张小小的字条，纸上字迹潦草，想必是在极其匆忙的情况下写的：

「胜完，我还是打算离开了。希望你和秀容都好。」

想象到她写信时真挚的表情，仿佛那场景浮现在我眼前。我知道康涩琪这几年来一直有个心结，那几乎都要快成为她的执念，并且随着年月的流逝越发根深蒂固。

那份执念自第一天见到她起，我便知晓。

我看完信抬头和朴秀容对上视线，彼此之间已心照不宣。我轻声开口道:“就当做送她一程吧，葬礼。”

我是一个游记作家，专门搜集一些有趣的故事编成作品。

去年五月，我得知了小镇有关于水隐的传说，就放下了一些工作来到这里收集信息。对于这个故事，当地人耳熟能详，都能讲出个大概。

水隐，也称海精灵。长期以来，水隐深居浩瀚大海之中而不被人们所注意。实际上水隐属于精灵，有着所有精灵都具备的特性——热爱大自然，喜欢与大自然融为一体。但因为大陆史前文明的衰落，他们深潜大海，成了隐水的精灵。

据说精灵与人本是同源，只是精灵始祖一辈获得了神的恩赐*，拥有了灵力，成为世人所说的“精灵”，比起人类他们拥有了更长的寿命和更加充沛的体力。而为了避免不必要的麻烦，精灵一族选择世代栖居于人迹罕至的森林深处。而精灵族内也产生了各类分支，水隐便是传说中水泽精灵的一支。

更具传奇性的是关于他们祖辈的故事。

水隐的祖辈和爱与美的女神维纳斯——阿弗洛狄忒打赌得胜。女神按照赌约，使其后代都具有超乎寻常的美貌，能令大地上所有的生灵陶醉。

传说总是带着神秘的色彩，可是我想要的却不仅限于此。我意欲去了解更多细节。

在询问了旅店老板朴秀容的建议之后，我就打算去海边看看，据她说那片海的景致还算不错。我想倘若没有什么收获，就权当散步了。

海边距离镇上并不是很远，不过十几分钟的脚程。

远远望去，海天一线，海面上白帆点点，与空中的几朵白云相映生辉。海鸥们也迎风飞舞。走近了看，视野所及是湛蓝而透澈的海水，在午后阳光的照耀下微波粼粼。海风阵阵袭来，浪撞击在礁石上迸出白色的泡沫，紧接着便消失在沙石之间，后一排浪又从远处追逐而来。

想来海阔天空的情怀大抵便是如此。

在那之后我就看到了康涩琪。

她站在离海水有一段距离的地方，不至于被浪花打到。在她面前的是一副画架，画板上绷着等待落笔的白色画布。她手里握着画笔，在空中微微比画着。脚边散落着两个工具箱，里头装满了颜料瓶，调色盘被随意地丢在一边。

这是我第一次见她。我当时觉得这可能是一个画家来这边写生找灵感而已。

她身量不高，但比例很好，长腿细直得让人羡慕。

直至走近，我才将她的模样看得清晰——人五官精致，眉清目朗。齐刘海软软的搭在额间，并未过眉。英气的眉毛搭上那双略显凉薄的单眼皮倒是很抓人视线，眼睛并不是很大却显得机灵有神。鼻梁高挺，想必侧脸轮廓会是一绝。

头发被扎成一个小丸子，松松地垂在脑后，发丝在日光的照耀下泛着柔和的金色，颇有几分闲适之意。

而身上穿的浅灰色卫衣和牛仔裤也很合她的气质。

是个看一眼就会不由自主想要去接近的人。

出于打听消息的目的，我礼貌地走上前问她:“我可以打扰你一下吗?”

康涩琪注意到我的到来，放下了手中的笔。她眼睛里还闪烁着兴奋的光，看起来并没有被我贸然的提问扰到。

“你好，有什么事情吗?”声音也一如想象中的那般轻柔而干净。

“我叫孙胜完，请问你怎么称呼?”

“康涩琪，你叫我涩琪就好。”她嘴角盛着浅浅的笑意。

我简单地说明来意后便向她询问有关水隐的故事。

“那你觉得他们到底存不存在呢?”康涩琪没有回答我的问题，而是眯了眼笑着反问我。

“我觉得应该是真实存在着的，毕竟我之前也见到过很多无法用科学解释的现象和不知名的生物，如果不是因为相信水隐的存在的话，我也不会来到这里。”

听完我的说法，康涩琪依旧是笑着看着我，笑里带有神秘的意味，而后又将头撇开。我清晰地看见她的眼里倒映着蓝。

当我以为我应该不会再听到她的回答正打算告别离开时，康涩琪突然又开口：“如果你愿意帮我搬一下我的画具的话，我想我可能有故事告诉你。”

“有关水隐的。”

我略有诧异地看向她，康涩琪依旧是那副笑眯眯的样子，让人难以拒绝。

“而且我这些画具挺重的，一个人很难搬。”

“所以帮我一下吧。”她似乎还顺带调皮地眨了眨眼。

我自认不是热心肠的那类人，但听着康涩琪的请求却下意识答应了下来。

或许是因为她笑得和善吧，让人不住地生出好感；又或许是她本身就有吸引人的特质。当手里提着康涩琪的两大箱颇有分量的颜料时，我在心里替自己的“善举”寻找借口。

“要去哪儿，离这里远吗?”我望着她的背影出声问道。心里一面暗暗吐槽箱子的重量一面又跟紧她的步伐。

“去我的秘密基地，挺近的。”她转过头回答我，唇角漾着淡淡的笑，“除了秀容，我很少带别人去过那里。”

“秀容?是那个旅店老板吗?”我又疑问。

“对，我和她是一起长大的好朋友。你是住在她的店里的吧?”

“对啊，还是她推荐我来海边走走呢，没想到就碰上你了。”

“那也挺巧的。”

“嗯。”一时之间找不到可以聊的话题，于是我应完声后便没了下文。

我们俩沉默着走了一段不算长的路。

“好了，前面差不多就要到了。”伴随着康涩琪的突然开口，一栋普通的小木屋进入我的视线。

看起来好像还不错的样子。

“东西放在地上就好。”康涩琪招呼着我进屋，顺手点亮了一盏灯，屋里霎时间填满了暖黄的灯光。

随着视野逐渐变亮，我才看清了屋内的景象。摆设很简单，不过是一张床，一张小桌。真正抓住我视线的是挂在墙上的那几幅画，每一幅画都是人像，地点貌似也都是在海边。不过人的五官有点模糊，看不大清楚，但也因此而增添了几分朦胧美。

只不过与我下午所见到的不同，这几幅画是用水彩画的。

“这是你画的吗?”我出声问她。

“嗯。”她也顺着我的目光看起了墙上的画。

“你不是画油画的吗?你还会水彩?”

“嗯——虽然这么说自己有点不好意思，”康涩琪状似害羞地摸了摸后颈，“但是我天赋比较好，什么都画得挺好的。”

“那这都是同一个人吗?”

“对啊。”意外的简短回答。

我本以为她会有所解释，但是她只是接着提出要带我去另一个地方。我看着外面昏沉的天色，有点诧异，“还要去哪儿?天快要黑了。”

你的故事还没讲呢。

康涩琪并没有作过多的解释，只是快步走向门外催促我一同离开。我只好又莫名其妙地跟着她走出去。

“我们去灯塔。”康涩琪指了指不远处的灯塔，“之前没跟你说，其实我爸是守塔的，我平时也经常去那里看看，也会打那么几个信号。”

她说着手里也就比画了起来，言语间还带了点欣悦。

“那我们今晚是要住在那了吗?”夜里海风吹来还有点凉，我抱着手臂不住地缩了缩肩。

“应该是，如果我讲到太晚的话。”康涩琪点了点头，“不过你不用担心，那里睡的地方还是很舒服的。”

“不过为什么非得要去灯塔?”

“因为，”康涩琪停顿了一下，“只有灯塔是全镇唯一一个可以看见那里的地方。”

我们并肩走着，我低头看着脚下的路，等着下文。可是这一次她很久都没出声，久到我想提醒她接着说下去。

我抬起头来，却看见她望着夜空，眼底流淌着不知名的光芒，似乎是饱含了思念和怅惘。

她下定决心似的缓缓吐出一句话。

“也是在那里，我第一次见到她。”

——————————————————————————  
神的恩赐*：一天夏娃在河边给孩子冲洗，然后神就向她走来，她把未冲洗的孩子隐藏起来。神问道：“是否所有孩子都在眼前？”，夏娃默许。神听了很气愤，便道：“没有必要将我的孩子藏起来，所以他们不能再活在人类当中。”于是那些孩子便成为了精灵。


	3. Chapter 3

和康父简单打过招呼之后，康涩琪带着我在栏杆旁边站定。从木屋一路过来我们两人聊了不少，虽然多半是康涩琪说我听，但彼此之间也算是有所了解。

天色已经完全暗下来了，夜幕下，残月在海面上投下皎洁的月光。幽蓝的海水里揉碎了点点星光，黑夜赋予了大海更加神秘的色彩。

四下一片静谧，耳边只剩下涛声与风声。

“你看那里。”康涩琪伸手指着海中的一处地方，“白天来的时候你可以看到那里有片很小的小岛。”

“是真的很小很小，也很少有人登岸。”她的双眼注视着那一处。

我试着去看，可是光线实在太暗。我只好放弃了这个打算。

“我第一次见到她，她就是在那里，一个白色的光影。”康涩琪以一种怀念的语气讲述着。我猜测着“她”应该就是所谓的水隐。

“我第二天就忘记了这个事情，因为我那个时候还小，不怎么重要的事情就忘得很快。毕竟对于那个时候的我来说，糖果和薯片总是更吸引我。”她收回了手，转头瞥了我一眼。

我点了点头，示意她继续说下去。

“我打小就是在海边长大的，我妈说我小的时候野得很，不像别人家的小姑娘喜欢玩过家家，反倒是跟着男孩子们到处乱跑。后来上学了也是，知识没学到多少，祸先闯了一大堆。”讲到这里她笑着耸了耸肩，视线复又回到那无尽的夜色之中。

过去的一幕幕情景在康涩琪的脑海里接踵而至，如同放映老电影时闪过的一帧帧带有颗粒质感的胶片画面。

那时学校的老师发现康涩琪极有美术天赋，便让她父母送她去学画画。

康涩琪本就对绘画颇感兴趣。她小时候央求母亲买的最多的东西除去零食，便是铅笔彩笔之类。而在那个年纪尚幼的时候，以树枝作笔沙滩为纸进行胡乱涂鸦也是她常用以度过时间的方式。

所以她后来便如愿进了画室学习。

因为对于绘画有着超乎一般的热爱，所以哪怕后来学业负担逐渐加重，她仍是尽自己最大的努力维持学习与爱好这两者之间的平衡。

绘画是她始终无法放弃的。

高中学业结束后她也踏上了通向小城的路。她上了一所大学。

但不知是因为自小成长环境的差异还是因为小城人本能的排外心理，就算康涩琪以温和的面孔待人也难以收到真情实意的情感回报。

所以康涩琪在学校里感受最深刻的，大概就是一个人独来独往的孤寂感。

她试着将注意力转移到学业当中去，最终从每一个学期期末测验中体会到个人学习的学习效率可以有多高。然而出色的成绩只是将她与旁人隔得越来越远。再加上本就不善言语的性格，她索性不再在意旁人所谓的看法也不再想着主动结交朋友。

渐渐地，她便发现其实孤独也并非难以忍受。

但在小城里她没有机会看到小镇上那样柔和的清晨和绚丽的晚霞。小城只有云迷雾锁的白昼和霓虹闪烁的黑夜。听不见涛浪声，也闻不见咸腥味。

她对于小镇的眷恋在日复一日的形单影只中日益厚重，思念凝成线顺着地理上的长距离而不断延伸，一端连着大海，另一端则触及她的内心。想要离开的念头自然而然便产生。

“再加上，当时发生了一些不太好的事情。所以我就提前完成学业回来了。”康涩琪说着，眼神黯然。其实那段时间算得上康涩琪是为数不多的，不愿回想的过去之一。就算是称之为她人生的“灰暗时期”也不为过。

“那时候我总觉得心里萦绕着一种不可名状的异样感觉，情绪也时常陷入低落之中。”她语气淡淡的，却透着一股不可名状的悲凉。

“虽然并没有谁对我恶言相向，朋友都陪在身边，邻居们也都像以前一样关照我。可我总是无端的感觉孤独。那种孑然一身的孤独感。”

“胜完，”康涩琪突然唤我一声，让我打起了精神，“那时候我生活就好像是眼前的这片夜空，空空荡荡，是无尽的黑暗。”

“而她，是唯一的光亮，是将我从深渊中救赎的神明。”

“那你是怎么认识她的?”我忍不住好奇，心里微微诧异她竟然还有这样一段过去。

“我想那时大概也就是在现在这样的季节。”只有在提及“她”的时候，康涩琪脸上才显出愉悦的神情，唇角扬起很小的弧度。

“我不知道她是怎么来到我面前的。我还记得那个清晨——天渐渐破晓，曙光将现，苍穹之上还挂着几颗星，一片雾气弥漫。”

“她穿着白色纱裙一步一步向我走来，一步一步走进我的心里。”康涩琪尽其所能地去描绘当时的场景。

“那天我原本只是想起个大早，把画具都准备好了，想要画一次日出。”

“结果她的出现打乱了我的计划。我甚至都在怀疑自己是不是在做梦。”康涩琪轻笑一声，听起来像是自嘲。

“她真的很美，她的黑发就如同绸缎一般披散在身后，随风轻拂。一双灵动的笑眼看得我心慌意乱。她的双眸像是盈满了星光，似乎暗暗藏了整条银河在其中。”

仅凭言语描述，我似乎已经能够想象到“她”出现时所带给康涩琪的巨大震撼。

“我当时真的可谓是脑子里一团糨糊，什么想法都往外冒，”

“我想‘倾国倾城貌，惊为天下人。’用来形容她也不为过吧。”

“不过这还不是最令我印象深刻的——”

康涩琪放慢了语速，将头微微偏向我。她眼里有柔光波动，同夜空下涌动的海面相似，起伏轻微却又蕴含深意。

“当她出声叫我名字的那一刻，我下意识地应了，甚至都没来得及思考她为什么会知道我的名字，然后又神情恍惚地接过了她递过来的一枚坠子。”

“没有任何解释，她依旧是那样面含笑意地看着我。”言及坠子，她便顺手将一枚隐在衣领间的物件拿出来给我看。那是一枚透明的，散发着淡淡光芒的坠子。那白光不知是自身便有的还是月光映照其上。

“她的眼神好像是有摄人的魔力，盯得我一味发怔，意识早就沦陷于她的盈盈眼波之中。”

“她在雾气散尽之前就离开了，当曙光划破天际的那一刻，她的身影就已经消失不见，只剩下她的一句话还在我的耳边回荡不已

“她说，”

「涩琪，我们还会再见面的。」

“我呆在原地愣了好久，只觉得自己的大脑完全不够用。”康涩琪此时的表情似乎是完美复制了当年的她。

“当海面反射着晨光，微微刺着我的眼时，我才想起来自己本来的打算。”

“但是我根本没有办法再画了，因为我一落笔就是在描摹她的模样。所以我只好草草的收拾了画具，打算先回到镇上，毕竟她出现这件事本身信息量就已经很大了。”

或许是想到了什么，康涩琪的视线胶着在某一点，迟迟没有再开口。我猜想或许是她在酝酿感情，便没有出声打扰她，只是静静等待着下文。

片刻之后，康涩琪才又接着说道：“但是自始至终我都清晰地明白着一点。”

“无论是第一次见她还是之后的我们的每一次见面，”

她的神情愈发坚定。

“我心里都明了，”

“从她脱口而出我名字的那一刻开始，”

“我就知道，我完了。”

“我这一辈子都要栽在她手里了。”

那一晚康涩琪讲了很久，只是单单一夜又如何能够将她的经历言尽。

考虑到这点，康涩琪便做了休息的打算。任我无论强调多少次“我还不困，我还能听”，她却是说什么都不肯再接着讲下去，只是抿着嘴，拿起手里不知道已经重新加了多少次水的玻璃杯，摇了摇头。

看她拒绝地如此坚定，我也只好作罢。

休息的地方就是灯塔底边上的一间屋子，倒真如康涩琪说的那般舒适。一个不大的房间里刚刚好放置了两张床。

我简单地脱了外套脱了鞋就钻到被窝里。康涩琪也很快就躺在了床上。

“接下来这几天你都可以来找我，我会把时间空出来给你的。”在熄了灯的房间里她这一句承诺不免显得突兀。

“你说话算话啊。”我将被子拉过肩头，声音闷闷的。

“那肯定，我说话从来算数的。”康涩琪的尾音也染上了一丝倦意。

随着彼此之间不再言语，静谧在房内蔓延开来。我只觉得一整天的疲惫都在这一刻向我袭来，意识在柔软的被窝中越陷越深，最终堕入虚空之中。

一夜无梦。

自那晚以后，接连数天我一得空就去找康涩琪，催着她将余下的故事都如实告诉我。不过这次因为来得着急，没带上笔电，无奈之下只好带着记录本去找她，每次都是写写记记好几页。

康涩琪对此颇感意外，但也并未多说什么。

随着时间一长，我和康涩琪倒也逐渐熟络起来，我了解到她平时除了画画以外还兼有在酒吧驻唱的工作。

按她的说法，她以前也找过别的工作，只是实在不喜欢时时都要看别人眼色行事。最后就干脆待在家里，偶尔帮着康母打理自家餐馆里的事情。她还有个当建筑师的哥哥，常年在外地很少回来。但听康涩琪的口吻，他们兄妹俩的关系应该还不错。

而康母向来对自家女儿宽容，自然不会为难康涩琪，一直随着她的心意来。康涩琪也常会拿自己的画去挣点外快，但是比起这个她更偏爱唱歌一些。

“不需要顾虑什么，拿一把吉他，一支话筒，不需要在意有没有人听。能够唱自己喜欢的歌，唱自己想唱的歌，这一点就很令我满足了。”康涩琪在谈起自己的感受的时候脸上洋溢着喜悦的神情。

只不过康涩琪家里人并不支持她去唱歌。

虽然酒吧由朴秀容父亲管理，但终归是个鱼龙混杂的地方，康涩琪又是女孩子，康母不能不担忧她的安全。但康母也没能拗过康涩琪的苦求，只好限定了她每周去酒吧的次数。

而当康涩琪向朴父提出要在酒吧唱歌的请求时，他自然免不了诧异。作为家长，他是能理解康母的。平时他也只是让朴秀容帮着他看旅店，从来不允许她踏足酒吧这类地方。

不过康母都松口了，他也不便多说什么，只暗地里对康涩琪多有照顾。毕竟两家人之间交情不浅，康涩琪也是他看着长大的，多留意一些总没有错。

意外的是，在康涩琪表演了几次之后，朴父就发现这孩子的嗓音很不错。时间长了也有人开始关注她，来打听她的消息。朴父自然是很开心康涩琪能够吸引顾客，但为了保护她的隐私并没有将她的身份说明。

“我也很感谢朴叔，毕竟那时候我妈是真的不太乐意我去唱歌。我爸就还好，没发表什么意见。还是多亏了朴叔在一边帮我说话，我妈才没那么反对的。”康涩琪话语间透着感激。

后来康涩琪去唱歌的时间就固定了下来，勉强算得上是一个驻唱歌手。渐渐地，她也积攒了一些人气，到她表演的那几个晚上酒吧总是人满为患。朴父也因此提高了她的薪酬，还给她配备了专门的乐队。

在朴父的说服下，康母的态度也在渐渐转好。而朴秀容也在熬过重重艰难后获得了家里大家长的允许，在康涩琪有表演的晚上去酒吧里坐坐。

所有的事情似乎都在向好的方向发展。

“那你接着讲你的故事?”我试探性地问道。

“嗯。”康涩琪喝了口水准备接着讲述自己没讲完的故事。

时间回到那个早晨。

康涩琪顾不得时间还早，将画具胡乱收拾了一通扔在木屋里就急匆匆地骑上自行车赶到镇里。

她心下也猜到这会儿朴秀容估计还在睡梦之中，但显然将先前的“奇遇”告知友人才是当务之急。

冒着可能被友人以三百种方法处以极刑的危险，康涩琪拎着小镇最有名的蒸包敲开了朴秀容家的大门。

“这次算你有先见之明，下次要是再这么早来打扰我的清梦可不就只是一顿早餐就能解决的。”朴秀容开门时本想不由分说先大骂一顿，但她第一眼看到了还在冒着热气的早餐。

所以虽然脸上仍存有几分愠色，但怒气却顿时消了下去。

“是是是，”康涩琪赶忙在口头上服软，心里暗暗松了一口气。只是不待朴秀容再开口，她便话锋一转，“不过，我今天是真的有急事来找你。”

“你说吧，我听着呢。”朴秀容侧开身示意她到客厅的沙发坐下。

“我们镇子里不是有关于水隐一族的传说吗?”康涩琪坐下后小心翼翼地开口，脑海里在不停地修改措辞来组织语言。

朴秀容闻言点了点头。

“那如果我说，我今天早上见到水隐了，你信么?”康涩琪略有忐忑地看着朴秀容，神色紧张。

“咳咳……”朴秀容听完霎时便愣了神，才放入口中的蒸包差些就要噎住，连忙拍着胸脯顺气。

“等等，”好不容易顺过来气，等那种窒息的感觉消失了之后朴秀容还是不敢相信，“你的意思是，你见到精灵了?那种传说中长得极美的海精灵?”

康涩琪坐得笔直，几乎没有犹豫就点了头。

“……”朴秀容一时语塞，半晌之后才有些为难地开口，“那……你要不先跟我说说你怎么见到她的?”

于是康涩琪就将早上发生的事情一字不落地向她讲述了一遍。听完之后，朴秀容还是一脸蒙圈，心里的诧异只多不少。

今天真的不是愚人节?朴秀容看了眼时间。不是。

康涩琪真的没有在整我?朴秀容看了眼一脸正经的友人。这人连撒谎都脸红，怎么会是在整我。

所以结论是，康涩琪说的是真的，她见到水隐了。

天。朴秀容只觉得自己好像还没睡醒，仿佛还在梦中。虽然这是一个难以置信的消息，但是朴秀容不得不硬着头皮去认定这是个事实。

“你还好吗?”康涩琪从友人的表情来判断估计自己这番言论应该还是让人难以接受。

“……我是还好，”她似是才缓过神来，慢腾腾地说道，“就是没敢相信这个事情而已。”

“我也没敢相信，可是除了水隐就没有别的可能性了。”康涩琪也理解此时朴秀容的心情。但这个解释却是唯一一个有几分可信度的。

“所以，我想搜集一些资料，关于水隐的，越多越好。”康涩琪道明自己的打算。

这下朴秀容算是听明白了，点了点头，“没问题。”

朴秀容虽然性子比较跳脱，但办事情一直都很靠谱。简单商量后，康涩琪打算和朴秀容两人分头行动，她负责实物资料，朴秀容则负责电子查阅。

于是她便踏上了去镇里图书馆的路，不料这一趟却是无功而返。康涩琪只好神色恹恹地回到友人家里，却没想到朴秀容刚好站在楼梯口。

“怎么了?”

“搜到点东西，你上来先看了再说。”朴秀容丢下这句话就转身回到书房。

康涩琪又步履匆匆地上了楼，进到书房里。看到朴秀容面前电脑屏幕里显示的内容，止不住诧异，“宣美姐姐?她怎么会研究和水隐有关的事情?”

朴秀容看着屏幕上显示着的搜了好久才找到的那篇文章也是毫无头绪，“要不你明天去问问她?或许可能不是她，只是同名同姓的人呢?”

眼下没有别的突破口，资料又是少得可怜，康涩琪只好点了点头，不再言他。

待两人埋头在网上冲浪近一个下午，康涩琪才后知后觉地意识到天色将晚，只好同友人告别之后匆匆回家，明日再作其他打算。

历经一整天下来的忙碌，康涩琪只觉得困倦从四面八方涌来渗进皮肤里，四肢绵软得没有一丝气力。回家一沾到床便直挺挺地扑在被子上。趴了有五分钟，康涩琪又意识到腰腹处被某个东西硌着，艰难地拖着手去摸外套的口袋，发现是早上那个精灵送给她的珠子。她还没来得及看过。

于是便将珠子拿到眼前，凝神细细观察了一番。发现这珠子是个水滴模样的，小巧精致，不过指甲盖大小，背部是扁平的，其顶部还有一个小孔。通体透明，只有中间染了点黑色，就好像一滴墨晕染开来一般。

果然好看的人，啊不，好看的精灵送的东西也是好看的啊。康涩琪暗想。

看得差不多，她就将这水滴放在了床头，忍着困意去洗漱了一番，紧接着又迫不及待地钻进了被窝。不多时，困意又顺着脊背将康涩琪包围，吞噬掉她残存的几分清醒，继而将意识也拖入那沉沉的梦境之中。

意外地，她梦到了那只精灵。

康涩琪先是梦见小时候的自己正在海边乐此不疲地踩着浪花，精灵脸上带着清浅的微笑蹲在自己的身侧，依旧是用那温柔的让人不觉沉浸其中的眼神注视着自己，像是一点都没有觉得无趣。

但是那笑意似乎丝毫未抵眼底。

突然自己一个不稳，将要摔到水中。只见她忽地收敛了唇边的笑，伸手就将身体前倾的自己接住，抱了个满怀。霎时间自己的鼻端充斥着一股淡淡的清香，让人无端联想到大海。

等自己再抬头看她时却是见到她满眼的担心和内疚。她似乎是有什么话要说，但还未吐出音节就抿了唇，转而轻声责备自己怎么这么不小心。连带着神情都有些寡淡下来。

然而梦中的自己只是笑嘻嘻地说着没事，转身又开始兴致勃勃地去追逐浪花。

她还站在身后，微不可闻地轻叹一声，像是在自言自语道：

“涩琪，你还是那个样子。”


	4. Chapter 4

毫无征兆的，梦境在这一刻消逝隐去。

康涩琪睁开了眼，已然有些老旧的天花板进入视野，心中翻腾着万千的思绪。那令人心安又熟悉的馨香仿佛还停留在她的鼻尖。瞬时，康涩琪脑海里划过一个念头。

——我早就认识她。

那种熟悉感并不是仅有过一面之缘能够带来的，而是那种彼此陪伴了很久才会产生的强烈感觉。

可是怎么会?康涩琪只当是自己对这件事太过在意而导致的意识混乱，随即摇了摇头不再深思。

今天她是打算好要去找李宣美的。

毕竟她对于昨天搜到的资料怀有疑惑，再加上眼前事情的突破点唯有这一个，所以走一趟是势在必行的了。思及此，康涩琪看了眼墙上的时钟，时针堪堪指向九点。她立马动作利索地起床，而至于梦里情景的疑问自然而然也就被抛之脑后。

李宣美是从城里分配到小镇上的老师，不过二十六七的年纪，比康涩琪大不了几岁，在本地的高中任教。康涩琪高中时期也上过她的形体课，那时她还只是一个实习老师。据说李宣美曾在国内一个顶级舞团里担任首席，后来不知出于何由来到他们这个小镇任教。

虽然是个外来的老师，但她已经在镇上待了将近四年，也算得上是半个本地人。其实早在两年前她就可以申请调离，但不知道出于什么缘故没有离开。平日里她就在小镇上生活，只有每年的十一月到来年一月会请假外出，四年来每一年都是如此，无一例外。

李宣美不仅长相出色，身材也好到没得挑，是名副其实的腿精。因为形体课在各类学科中本就是较轻松的科目，加之李宣美性格又开朗热情，当时的确是受到了众多同学的喜爱。

而康涩琪与她则是因舞蹈结缘。

身为学校舞社主舞的康涩琪自入社之始便颇得李老师青眼，排新舞的时候不论是记舞速度还是动作的力度和到位程度都是所有社员当中的优等。而更让李宣美欣赏的是康涩琪不论何事都尽力做好的性格，没有因为跳得好而松懈训练也没有因此而心高气傲。

而更加巧合的是，一次全体舞社社员被邀请去李宣美家里聚餐，康涩琪说巧不巧地就和女主人撞了衫。她们两人都是黑红格子衬衫加黑色紧身裤的打扮。

聚餐中途社员们玩开了就在她家里四处走动，李宣美也揽着康涩琪往自己房间里走，结果意外地发现很多两人都有的摆饰灯具之类的小物品。两人一拍即合，关系在原有情谊的基础上更进一步。后来在毕业晚会上两人还合作表演了新舞。李宣美平时对康涩琪也多有照顾，毕业之后两人联系就没断过。

李宣美的住所就在学校旁边，是她早些年刚到这里的时候购置的，一套复式公寓。康涩琪去过几次，没发现有什么特别之处。装修风格一如她本人，低调但精致。

康涩琪站在她家一楼的白色大门上按了门铃。等了不出三分钟，门就被打开。李宣美顶着一头乱发探出半个身子，眼神还带着几分迷蒙，“涩琪？早上好啊。”

“宣美姐姐，这个点已经不早了。”康涩琪脸上带着笑容往里迈步。毕业之后她同李宣美相处少了很多拘束，两人反而更像是同辈朋友。

“你知道我向来没什么时间概念的。”李宣美打了个哈欠不以为意道，在她身后合上门，“怎么突然来找我了?”

“有事找你。”康涩琪熟练地换上拖鞋走到客厅里，在黑色软皮沙发上坐下。李宣美在后面闪进厨房倒了一杯水出来，放在康涩琪面前的茶几上。

“说吧。”李宣美简洁道。

康涩琪本打算直接开口，然而想法在脑海里转了个弯，突然又变得犹豫起来。原本要去拿杯子的手生生顿住，转而缩回去抓了抓耳垂，略感不好意思地开口:“那个，宣美姐姐你有研究过水隐吗?”

李宣美原本还想笑她怎么喝个水都这么磨磨蹭蹭的，结果没料到被问到了这个。

“是有专门去了解过，不过那是很早之前的事了。你怎么知道的?”

“是昨天秀容在搜集关于水隐的资料的时候发现的。”康涩琪假装神色从容地接话。

李宣美闻言皱了皱眉，有些疑惑道：“你们怎么突然查起这个来了?”

“就是一时兴起想查查而已。”

李宣美听她讲完也不答话，只是静静地注视着她，脸上的表情意味不明。目光反复扫过康涩琪的脸庞,对方眼神躲躲闪闪，不安与心虚一览无余。片刻，她暗叹了一声才缓缓开口：“涩琪，你有事瞒着我对不对。”

是带着肯定的语气。

“嗯?”被拆穿的康涩琪神情看上去不太自然，不知道该如何接话。

李宣美看她一脸堂皇，心中更是肯定了自己的猜测，了然一笑，“涩琪啊，你撒谎的功力真的很差。”

康涩琪闻言便下意识将头埋低，察觉到两颊似乎有些微微发烫。

李宣美并没打算为难她，起身丢下一句话：“其实你不想说也没事，我不会为难你的。资料都在我书房里，你来看看吧。”

康涩琪听到这句话心下顿时松了口气，如获大赦般起身跟上。还顺手带起杯子喝了一大口水，企图借此平复一下紧张的心情。

待她走进书房时，李宣美正背对着她在书架上翻找资料。

对于李宣美喜欢看书这一点她早就有所了解，但每次看到书房里这个几乎占据了整面墙的榉木书架，还是免不了会在心里暗暗惊叹。

她抬手叩了叩门板，得到对方头也不回的一句回答：“我留着的多半是书面资料，已经找了一些放在桌上了，你先看看那些。”

“好。”康涩琪应了一句，转身往书桌走去，拿起最上面的一份资料。

“我记得还有的来着，难道是我放在别的地方了吗?”李宣美站在书架前小声嘀咕，声音刚刚好落入康涩琪的耳朵。

“找不到就算了，目前这些就很够我看了。”她回应道。

李宣美有些悻悻地收回手，转身靠近书桌。随手拖了把椅子在康涩琪身后，略含笑意地开口：“怎么干站着，来我家多少次了还这么拘谨?”

康涩琪闻言便拉过椅子坐下来，有些不好意思地解释：“我这不是忙着看资料嘛。”

李宣美鼻腔内发出一声轻哼，绕到桌子的另一边坐下。视线仍是落在康涩琪身上。

“如果是很重要的事情你可以来找我商量。”她语调平平地开口。

康涩琪见她一副淡然的脸色，似乎是在表明自己肯定藏不住事，让人没来由地想要把水隐的事都详细告知她。思及自己先前还变扭着的窘迫模样，康涩琪有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

怎么没想到一开始就坦白呢。

“其实也不是什么特别重要的事情，”她语气中还挟着一丝不自在的意味，“就是，我见到水隐了。”

但令康涩琪意外的是，李宣美并没有露出同朴秀容那般诧异的神情。唯一体现惊讶情绪的只是她脸上瞬时凝住的表情，以及连带着无意识微张的嘴。从她眼神中也并没有流露出过多的吃惊。

不过片刻，李宣美便收回了自己的失态神情，镇定自若地说：“我以为是什么事情啊，原来是这个。”

“想当初我也见过呢。”

“你也见过?什么时候的事情。”

“很早了，没什么好提的。”李宣美轻描淡写道，似乎不是很想在这个话题上进行下去。

“好吧。”康涩琪只好将注意力移回手上，加快了自己看资料的速度。

李宣美目睹着她埋头看资料的情形，眼神便开始复杂起来，心里冒出了别的念头。

“你今天没课吗?”康涩琪顺口一问。

“没，”李宣美移开目光，借势慵懒地伸了伸懒腰，将内心的那些念头都压到最底下，“今天可是我难得的休息日呢，本来还打算大睡特睡一场来着。”

“那我就为我打扰到你休息的行为表达一下歉意。”康涩琪没停下手上翻页的动作，一本正经道。语毕还不忘调侃一句，“不过如果现在让你去睡，估计你也睡不着了。”

李宣美一时语噎，刻意没答话。转而拿起手边的一本书开始翻看。

书房里霎时之间便只剩下纸张翻页的摩擦声。

“听说最近镇上又有新开的饭店了。”康涩琪看着手里即将阅尽的资料，语气随意地开口。她清楚李宣美此刻的异常安静不过是由自己的那句玩笑话而导致的。

然而李宣美还是看书看得很认真，似乎对此并无兴趣。

“下次我请你去吃吧，那家店我去吃过，还不错。”

“早点订好位置然后把地址发我，”李宣美收起早就不知道看到哪里去的书，清了清嗓子，“你李老师我很忙的。”

“没问题。”康涩琪看着她这副好哄的样子不觉想笑。不论她如何惹恼了李宣美，向来都是一顿饭搞定。

“如果你有什么问题，尽管问。”李宣美估计着康涩琪已经将资料看得差不多。

康涩琪把手边的资料收好，“水隐有什么贴身携带的物品吗?就是那种意义非凡的，比如吊坠之类的。”

李宣美捕捉到提问中的敏感词，顿了顿，想了片刻才开口：“应该没有。如果是贴身携带的话也有可能是某个重要的人送的东西啊。”

说完还颇有深意地看了她一眼。只是康涩琪光顾着想问题，没注意。

“那他们和海妖鲛人一类应该是不大一样的吧?”

“那是肯定的，不过据说海妖是水隐一族的敌人，当初水隐花费了很大的代价才换来和平。自那之后，水隐便没有什么消息了。”李宣美语气稀疏平常，“所以从某一种程度上来说，水隐一族还是保持着其神秘性的。”

“那他们被传有着超乎美丽的外表，就没有什么不足之处吗?”

“不足之处吗……”李宣美脑海里有个念头稍纵即逝，但她只是略显惋惜地摇了摇头，“暂时不记得了。”

“好吧。”话语间透着点遗憾。

待收拾完资料之后，两个人又是坐着天南海北地聊了一阵，直至留康涩琪吃完午饭，李宣美才同意放人。若不是康涩琪晚上还有酒吧的演出，李宣美还打算留她再坐一会。

既然要早点回去准备，康涩琪很快就起身告辞，李宣美顺便送她到门口。

“走了。”简单告别后，康涩琪摆了摆手便头也不回地离开了。

然而她身后的白色大门却迟迟未关。

直至康涩琪的身影消失在转角，李宣美才动作缓慢地合上门。眉头由于思考而下意识地皱起，静立片刻后露出明了的神色，似乎已寻得自己想要的答案。她从口袋里摸出手机，点开通讯录，翻找出一个很久没有联系的电话号码。指尖在屏幕上轻点，拨出。

返程途中，康涩琪不时在聊天软件上和朴秀容调侃两句，总结了自己一天下来的收获。几番闲聊下来，离家的距离也越来越近。

当她在自家客厅的灰色沙发上坐定时，无意间拿出了那枚水滴。起床时的疑惑复又钻进她的脑海里。

想不通。无论从哪一点来看都想不通。康涩琪只觉得头有点隐隐作痛。

也许该去一趟海边了。她在心里默默决定。

纷杂的思绪在她的脑海中不断涌现，如同一团乱麻。

——有可能是某个重要的人物送的东西啊。

康涩琪盯着水滴定定地看，李宣美的话无故浮上心头。

这对精灵而言是什么重要的东西吗?那为什么要给她呢?康涩琪百思不得其解。

水滴。大海。精灵。

似乎有什么从她的脑海里一闪而过，可是她抓不住。反复思索无果，康涩琪便将水滴又放回口袋里，不作他想。希望明天会有别的收获。她暗暗安慰自己。


	5. Chapter 5

也许是因为入睡前大脑的潜意识里还在纠缠那些问题，从而导致脑细胞过于活跃，抑或仅仅是因为昨晚她太早睡下，康涩琪在凌晨五点就缓缓转醒。

半睡半醒间她眼神蒙眬而缥缈，房间的窗帘紧闭着，意识在昏暗静寂的空间里也还未摆脱混沌，时间仿佛也在这一刻停止流动。

康涩琪轻轻地阖上眼，打算再睡一会儿，但没想到自己的困意早已消失得一干二净，那些莫名其妙的疑惑又开始在她的脑海里叫嚣。她有些不耐地坐起身，揉了揉头发，试图将自己的意识从混沌之中拽出来。

为了缓解心里的烦躁情绪，康涩琪又抬手将床头的留声机的唱针放下，舒缓的旋律随之流淌而出。感受着自己最爱的曲子在耳边萦绕，她也逐渐平静下来。一曲毕，唱针自动跳起，康涩琪的大脑也清醒了七八分，随后她便踩着拖鞋到卫生间里洗漱。

没花多少工夫，康涩琪就已经做好了出门的准备。她在玄关处随意穿了双帆布鞋就出了家门。在街口简单地解决了早餐之后就打算往海边走去。

上一次的日出计划被意外打断，今天起得也有些晚，等康涩琪来到海边的时候，太阳已然跃出海平面。但海边的景象仍是让康涩琪不自觉屏住了呼吸——晨辉将天空和大海都染上了一抹金色，几颗残星和那一轮弯月仍高悬空中。

迎面而来的海风将她额前的刘海轻轻吹起，随风而来的寒意将她眼角的酸涩吹散，脑袋也因此清醒了许多。空气里还透着轻微的湿意。

四下万籁俱寂，只有脚下鞋子踩在沙子上发出窸窣的声响。

她复又回忆起那个梦里的场景，从头至尾反复想了多次。

随着太阳的逐渐升高，视线所及之处也越发明亮了起来。她隐隐觉得梦境的真相即将水落石出。突然一声鸟鸣响彻天际，康涩琪大脑里也有一根弦崩断了，大量来自思维深处的记忆碎片随之涌现。

这次她不是靠着回忆梦境来找寻自己原本的记忆了，而是感受着由新涌出的碎片拼凑起来的真实记忆。

她记起那一天了，完完整整地都记起来了。

那次精灵也是自海中出现，一袭淡紫色衣裙，如墨的长发倾泻在肩头。阳光将她整个笼罩其中，精灵的肌肤晶莹若雪，乍一看仿佛周身漾着一层淡淡的白色光辉，宛若深居海底的神明。

她嘴角噙满笑意，向正在踩浪花的康涩琪问道：“你叫什么名字呀。”

如水温柔的声音犹如一道暖流滑过耳畔，引得康涩琪不禁打了个颤。

“我叫康涩琪。”小孩子回答完问题就打算继续跑去玩。

“涩琪，”精灵出声叫住她，“我叫裴柱现，你可要记好了。”

“裴柱现?”小孩子停下脚步，有些疑惑道。

“没错，我叫裴柱现，你可要记住我名字。”她的语气里透着一股不容置喙的霸道。

“哦好，柱现姐姐，我记住了。”小孩子看着这位明显比自己大的精灵，自然而然地转变了称呼。听见小朋友的称呼，裴柱现眼里闪过一丝不易察觉的柔软，紧接着开口：“涩琪，这是给你的见面礼，你要把它保管好。”

说着便将自己的手摊开递到康涩琪的面前，白嫩的手掌中心躺着那枚水滴。

康涩琪看着那水滴样的漂亮坠子，忍不住伸手去拿，语调里还带着几分小孩子独有的天真：“哇，这个坠子好漂亮啊。柱现姐姐要把这个送给我吗?”

“它本来就是你的，”裴柱现轻轻地说，而后又提高了音量，略带警告道，“涩琪一定要将它保管好，不可以让它丢掉。”

“嗯！”小朋友重重地点了点头，将坠子紧紧攥在手心，眼里的欣喜久久未褪。

这之后就是康涩琪梦境里的那一幕，裴柱现就只是默然地陪着她，看着她。似乎仅仅如此便能够让她满足。

裴柱现离开的时候也是悄无声息的。

康涩琪玩着玩着才发现她的身影已经不见，心里不免一阵失落。但小孩子的悲伤来得快去得也快，不一会儿她便将这事抛诸脑后。

但没过两天，康涩琪就弄丢了那枚坠子。这着实让她懊悔了一阵，心里总是惴惴不安的，生怕哪天裴柱现来找她问她坠子还在不在。

不过自那之后，裴柱现便再也没出现过。直至前不久。

明白这一点之后，康涩琪觉得自己全身气息又通畅了不少，也就明白了为什么裴柱现会脱口而出她的名字。

——或许记忆会和这水滴有关吗?这个念头突兀地出现在康涩琪脑海里。

同时她隐隐意识到，伴随着记忆的重新拾起，自己对裴柱现的熟悉感愈发强烈。就好像她们已经是很久的朋友一般。当自己试着叫她名字的时候并未有任何违和感，也不觉得拗口。

为什么呢?也许只是因为自己小时候便认识了她，才会觉得熟悉吧。康涩琪只能如此解释。

不过自己自小认识了她，前不久又再一次见到她，总有种不对劲的感觉盘踞在她脑中。

确定她水隐的身份之后，她的美貌自然无需多言。那浓黑眉毛下的一双眼眸有如盛了两汪清水，总是淡淡地看人，却有说不出的明澈。待她笑眼盈盈之时，眼波流转堪比天仙。

五官完美得就如同上帝的杰作，仿佛岁月也不能够在她柔滑白皙的肌肤上留下痕迹。

在她身上时间就如同停滞了一般。

康涩琪被这个念头稍稍吓到，但旋即又肯定了自己的想法。

这么多年来，自己从一个小孩子成长到一个二十几岁的成人，而她却好似十几年来都没有任何改变。或许只能以裴柱现有着与人类相异的长久寿命的理由来解释她十几年来都保持着同样昳丽的容貌的事实。

但这也只算得上是不切实际的猜测而已，或许下次自己可以向她求证一下。康涩琪暗自想着。

此时天已然大亮，初升的太阳在海面上洒下粼粼金光，其上仍萦绕着一层还未来得及消散的雾气。不少早起的渔民也已驾船出海，留下几个黑影在海面上笼着曦光。

望着一片烟波浩渺，康涩琪也一解先前的烦闷心情，快步向木屋走去，寻思着要将今天的晨景好好画下来才行。

康涩琪刚满心欢喜地将画架放好，就隐约看见朴秀容往这边走来，步伐略有急迫。

她倒是有些好奇朴秀容这个从来都没有早起习惯的人突然出现在这里的原因。所以康涩琪便伸直了手示意。

瞥见康涩琪的动作，朴秀容也加紧了步伐。她胜在人高腿长，没多久就走近了，看到康涩琪一副准备画画的模样也不奇怪。毕竟自高中时期起，康涩琪就常在镇上四处奔走，只为了找到一片能够启发她灵感的风景。日出日落也是画了一次又一次。

只是没想到这人画了这么多年了还没画腻。

“今天又是哪阵风把你给吹来了，让你连美容觉都不睡跑来这边找我?”康涩琪照常打趣她。

朴秀容白了她一眼，先前的怀旧情怀全被她毫不留情地破坏，顿时没好气道：“还能是什么事?今天早上本来是睡得好好的，结果没想到宣美姐姐一个电话把我吵醒过来。”

“她让我转告你，说是她暂时要离开镇子一段时间，应该会很忙，关于水隐的问题让你可以等她回来再找她问。”

康涩琪微微皱了皱眉，颇为疑惑地接话:“为什么是打给你?”

“那还不是因为你手机打不通。”朴秀容越说越来气，“她还非得让我早点转告你，不能耽误太久。”

“我猜都不用猜，你肯定是往这边跑了。”

康涩琪放下画笔，腾出一只手来摸了摸口袋。空无一物。想来应该是早上出门太急把手机落家里了。

“我手机落在家里了嘛，”她露出一个抱歉的笑，随后再次拿起笔，“麻烦你跑这一趟了，就算我欠你一个人情。”

朴秀容扬了扬眉，又哪会真的在意跑这一趟，“人情什么的就算了，回头多在口头上犒劳犒劳我就行。”

“反正我话已经带到了，那康大画家就好好作画吧，本美女要回去补觉了。”

“那就祝我们的性感炸弹走好。”康涩琪开玩笑道，还并拢了右手的食指和中指，举到额前向她示意。

朴秀容轻哼一声就转身离开，还不忘叮嘱一句：“记得早点画完赶回家吃饭，别让你妈担心。”

康涩琪闻言嘴角轻扬，心想刀子嘴豆腐心的典型不就是朴秀容么。但随即又转念一想，她现在并无多少疑惑，是以也就没太在意李宣美离开的事情。

她随之抛却那些杂念，一心一意投入到画中去。她神情专注得如同在完成什么艺术珍品。当康涩琪执起画笔时，给人一种恍若隔世之感，仿佛她将自己和现实世界生生分割成两部分。

当全身心地投入去完成一件事的时候，时间总是逃跑得飞快。不知不觉间，大半天就已流逝而去，她的画也将近完成。康涩琪瞥了眼手表，还能赶得上中饭。她摸了摸早已开始打鼓抗议的肚子，心里只想着要早点回家。

心情略带急迫地回到木屋将东西都收拾好之后，康涩琪顺手就把早上刚画完的画作贴在了墙上。那里已经多多少少贴了有十几张的画，都是她之前画的，署名的日期也都不尽相同。

康涩琪看着自己的这一面墙，内心也溢满着一种充实感。这是她和这个世界建立联系的方式。正是因为着有着这些美好的瞬间，人才会对这个世界有所眷恋。看了有一会儿，她便收回了自己的视线，想着还是回家填饱肚子要紧。随后将身后的门锁好，步履匆匆地往家里赶。

海风袭来凉爽怡人，已经隐隐有了夏天的感觉。一想到夏天即将来临，康涩琪心中暗自兴奋起来。霎时之间，一个想法毫无征兆地钻进她的脑海，让她无端觉得心慌。

——在夏天来临之前，我能和柱现见面吗?


	6. Chapter 6

日子像是盘内容潦草随意的光碟，被摁了慢放，总也到不了重要的节点。平淡如水的时光飞离似箭，李宣美也在出差一个多星期后如期返回。

这天傍晚一如往常，康涩琪晚上没有安排，便搬了椅子坐在自己的木屋门口，放空脑袋，眼神无目标地飘向四周。从这里刚刚好可以瞥见海面。

一轮红日仍悬于云层之上，将半边天都烧得鲜红。阵阵凉风吹皱了平静的海面，多彩的霞光流泻其中，云蒸霞蔚，粼粼波光，几只渔船还在海面上飘荡。而在那云层背后的，是将要显现的深沉暮色。

康涩琪暗自感叹这样的晚霞她从小到大看了不下百次，但这次却是格外震撼人心，引得她生出要拿起画笔将这一幕画下的冲动。

神情恍惚之间，视野里隐约有一个不大不小的光点缓缓向这边移动。她原本是不以为意的，想来无非是一些会反光的小物件在作用而已。可没想到这光点越来越近，竟然有了几分人的轮廓。

视线被不自觉吸引住，她有点想要弄明白那是什么。

随着彼此距离的不断缩短，康涩琪内心也愈发了然。这不就是几日来频频占据她思绪的主角吗?

那人一袭白裙，眉眼如画，像是踏着霞光而来的神明。

“涩琪，”只见来者粉唇轻启，嘴角微扬，“我们又见面了。”

裴柱现的笑容让康涩琪有一瞬间的失神。似乎每一次见到她，自己的表现都很窘迫。

世间怎么会有笑起来这么好看的人?

“不请我进去坐坐吗?”裴柱现看着发愣的康涩琪，嘴角的笑意更深了些。

“……哦好！”康涩琪被问到才猛然反应过来，起身将门推开，“不过姐姐不要嫌弃我这里布置简陋。”

裴柱现本是已经往屋内走去，听到这一声“姐姐”便倏地顿住脚步，疑惑却又隐隐兴奋道：“你怎么想到要叫我姐姐了?我记得我还没跟你自我介绍吧。”

“嗯?你不是给了我一个坠子吗，那个小水滴，然后我就想起来一些事情了。”康涩琪认真解释道。

“这样啊。”裴柱现心下了然，跟着进了屋，“那你想起什么了?”

康涩琪顺手又将灯点亮，示意裴柱现可以坐在床上，“就只是记起自己很小的时候就见过你了，就是在海边踩水的那一次。”

“那你应该也记起了那个水滴丢掉的事情了?”

康涩琪顿时有些尴尬，吞吞吐吐道：“记得的……”

“那你想过我是怎么找到它的吗?”裴柱现看着这样的康涩琪觉得很新鲜，突然起了玩心。

“姐姐花了很大力气才找到它的吗?”康涩琪微微紧张起来，表情看起来像一个做错了事的孩子。

“对啊，”裴柱现顺着她的意思继续说下去，假意埋怨道，“当初找了很久才找到的。”

“那，那我补偿你什么吧。”康涩琪舌头有些打结，彼时的悔意似乎又涌上心头，“姐姐提出来的，只要我是力所能及的，一定答应你。”

裴柱现没有立刻回答她。她抬眼环顾了下四周，目光被挂在墙上的那些画作吸引，转而问道：“这些都是你画的吗?”

“嗯?”康涩琪顺着她的视线看过去，心下了然，“对的，就是平时画着玩玩的。”

裴柱现看着画里的明暗分割，色彩交融，又怎会不清楚康涩琪这是自谦的说法。她微显期待地看向康涩琪，“那就帮我画一幅画吧，要你画的。”

“可以啊，只要姐姐想要。无论多少幅都可以的。”康涩琪当下便应了这个要求，她本以为裴柱现会提出一些不太容易办到的请求。画画对康涩琪来说不过是举手之劳而已。

“不用很多，你画一幅给我就好。”裴柱现心念一动，语气淡然，“但是要画得很好很好，是那种连涩琪看了都会赞叹说这是最好的作品的好。”

康涩琪听了有些莫名其妙，但看在裴柱现外形条件这么好的份上，自己努力去画就行了吧。

“画画我还是很拿手的，肯定会把你画的好看的。”她如是回答。

“我不在乎好不好看，但得是你眼中的我。”裴柱现又提出了一个令人摸不着头脑的要求。

可是我画的不就是你吗?怎样算得上我眼中的你?难道不就是我看到的样子的吗?

康涩琪内心疑问三连，隐隐觉得这画可能没那么容易完成。

“反正涩琪就先好好想想怎么画吧，时间我有的是。”裴柱现向她投来深邃的目光，眼里似乎有别样的情绪，让康涩琪有点读不懂。

“那我想好怎么画了再告诉你吧。”康涩琪想了一会也没想明白她话里面的含义，只能先应下来。

“能带我到附近随便走走吗?”看得差不多，裴柱现便想着出去。

“好啊，我们可以去灯塔那边。”

“那就麻烦你了。”裴柱现站起身来走到门外，脸朝向屋里的康涩琪，言语里带着歉意。神情却一如既往地淡漠下来。

康涩琪只觉得这机会难得，心底添了两三分不易察觉的喜悦，摇了摇头，“不会麻烦。”

说完她也跟着起身，伸手将灯关掉，将门带上锁好。随后领着人往灯塔那里走去。

天色也已渐渐暗了下来，空旷的海边只剩灯塔那里有光亮。昏暗之中康涩琪也看不清裴柱现的表情，只顾着自己走在前头领路。

倏然，自己的左臂向后被轻轻扯了一下，耳边传来裴柱现的清冷声音，“你走太快了。”

“哦好，”康涩琪闻言立马放慢了脚步，“那我走慢一点。”

速度慢下来之后，裴柱现并没有随即放开康涩琪，而是将她的手臂拽得更紧了点，几乎是直接抱住了她的左臂。

康涩琪有些诧异地转头看她，略带疑惑地开口：“姐姐?”

“我有点怕黑。”裴柱现依旧是那波澜不惊的平静语气，但仔细听来还是掺杂着一些颤音。

“那我们还是走快点吧，这里没有路灯的，只有灯塔那里有光。”

裴柱现动作如旧，像是在安慰自己道：“有你陪着其实也还好。”

康涩琪被她这一句触动到，心里似乎是有什么异样的感情溢出来，声音顿时也软了下来，“那就慢慢走吧，我陪你说说话。”

“嗯。”近在耳畔的话语仿佛带着温度，裴柱现因此心安了许多，“你平时除了画画还会什么?”

康涩琪见她主动开口，稍稍放心了一些，以轻快的口吻回答:“我平时还会在酒吧里唱歌的。就是镇上的那个酒吧。”

“酒吧?”裴柱现似乎是不知酒吧为何物。

“那是一个有很多人喝酒的地方。”

“那你也会去喝酒吗?”

“当然不了，我只是去那里唱歌而已。我都没怎么喝过酒的。”

裴柱现像是松了口气，又轻轻感叹一句:“你唱歌很好听的。”

“姐姐怎么知道?”

裴柱现才意识到自己似乎是说漏嘴了，急急地补充：“我猜的。”

“这样。”康涩琪应了一句。

“我可以去听你唱歌吗?”裴柱现接着问。她说得淡定，却还是让康涩琪听出了一丝憧憬的意味。

“可以啊，如果姐姐愿意去酒吧的话。”

“不可以专门唱给我听吗?”裴柱现微微蹙眉，心里有所顾忌。

“那这就是姐姐的第二个要求了，可是我连怎么画姐姐都没想好啊。”康涩琪笑着回答，转头望向她。今晚的月光实在是算不得明亮，视野里裴柱现高挺的鼻梁格外显眼，左半边侧脸都隐没在暗处。

可是尽管如此也丝毫无损于她的昳丽。

“好吧，”裴柱现似是有些泄气，嘴角向下耷拉，“那你先把画画好。”

康涩琪看着这样的裴柱现倒是有点像只弱弱的兔子，白白嫩嫩容易受人欺负的那种。意识到自己的想法好像开始走偏，康涩琪便有些不自在起来，猛然发觉自己的手臂抵着一处柔软，耳朵都烧起来了。

裴柱现感觉到康涩琪逐渐僵硬的手臂，觉得有些奇怪，出声问:“你怎么了，觉得冷了吗?”

“没有没有，”内心有鬼的康涩琪更不敢轻举妄动，想着要转移话题，“姐姐问了我这么多事情，我可是连姐姐的名字都不知道啊。”

裴柱现听着她自然的语气，也没多想，“你不是知道了吗?如果你记起之前的事情了的话。”

“可是自己知道和姐姐亲口告诉我是不一样的啊。”康涩琪逐渐将心中的不适驱散，有些调皮地回应她。

“那我只说一次，”对方的语调听起来有些不情不愿，“我的名字是裴柱现。”

“那这次姐姐的名字我可要记一辈子了。”康涩琪接道，“姐姐也要一直记得我才行。”

裴柱现被她这突然的发言搞得一头雾水，但是听到她的后半段话却不禁眼眶微热，轻声答道：“会的，会记着你一辈子的。”

康涩琪心里有些奇怪，为什么裴柱现用那样冷漠淡然的语气道出这般具有坚定意味的话来。不过她还有很多不明白的想问，也并未留意。想起白天的疑惑，便借机问出口:“姐姐你是不是那种可以活很久的精灵?”

“精灵?”

“我没猜错的话你应该是水隐吧。”

“你是说这个啊，”她似是记起什么事情来，接着补充道，“不过‘精灵’是那些大陆人类赋予我们的称呼，我们的习惯用语和人类差不多的。”

“这样，”康涩琪考虑到她的话，斟酌着用词，“所以你们可以活好几百年的对吧。”

“我们是可以活很久很久，”裴柱现轻描淡写道，语气自然地就好像在谈论今晚的星星够不够亮，“久到连时间都会淡忘掉。”

所以才会选择深居海底。因为陆地上的人们来来去去生老病死的速度太快。那些人的寿命连他们的十分之一都不及。

“久到连时间都会淡忘吗?”康涩琪低声呢喃，心脏好像被什么撞击了一下。连脚步都放缓下来，最终站定。

“在想什么?”裴柱现见她久久都不出声，也在她身旁止住脚步。

莫名有了伤感情绪的康涩琪缄默不言，只是深深地望进对方的眼底。那里是平静的，掀不起波澜的。

“所以姐姐也会忘记我吗?就像忘记了时间一样。”话语听起来有些怅然的意味，还掺杂着一丝委屈的情绪。

“怎么会?”裴柱现轻蹙了下眉，意识到是自己的话引起了对方的胡思乱想，“说好会记着你一辈子的。”

“可是如果我都不在了，姐姐又怎么能保证会记着我一辈子呢?”康涩琪不知道为什么要突然开始纠结这个问题，有种无法言说的失落萦绕心头。

是本不该有的情绪。

“不会忘记你的，”裴柱现稍稍低头，声音也随着视线的下移而变得低沉。像是安慰她似的轻轻握住她的手，极缓慢地摩挲着她的食指指节，“就算你离开了，我也会一直记着你的。”

“所以，不要想这些了。”

裴柱现的安慰轻柔地落在耳畔，像是效力最佳的一剂镇定剂将康涩琪所有纷乱的情绪都通通稳定下来。康涩琪点了点头，唇线绷紧，打算继续朝着灯塔前进。连她也说不清自己到底是因为什么而突然变得感性。

只不过裴柱现并没有跟上来。两人之间骤然拉开了一段距离。康涩琪原本想出声询问，没想到对方先开口：“我得走了。”

“这么快吗?”她被突如其来的离别击得有些不知所措，“可我们连灯塔都没走到呢。”

“下次吧。”裴柱现的眼神里带着歉意，但更多的是不舍。

似乎是要将眼前人的模样牢牢刻入脑海，她的目光迟迟没有离开。

怎么会忘记你呢。

怎么会呢。

夜色如墨，将她微微发红的眼角隐没在浓重的黑暗里。

康涩琪原以为裴柱现还有话未说完，但她只是在静默良久之后便松开了手，转身将要向那无尽的黑暗中走去。想起之前自己莫名其妙的纠结，康涩琪便更加难以言明自己内心的复杂情绪。

她目送那道身影步向海边，想着她明明是怕黑的却走得那样快，心下也涌出几分担忧和不舍，于是便出声喊道：“姐姐！我们还会再见面的对吧！我很快就会想好怎么画的，你可要早点来找我！”

视野里的白色身影立住，顿了片刻，并没有转过头来回应她，只是沉默着在夜色中越陷越深，直至最后一抹白也消失在康涩琪的眼里。康涩琪只觉得眼前的场景似乎有些熟悉，想让她留下的话即将脱口而出，但是裴柱现已经彻底消失在蓝黑色的海里。

康涩琪望着无边的黑暗，好似自己所有的思绪也一并随她而去。心里像是丢失了什么，空落落的。

柱现，别走。

她在心里默默念道。脑袋里似乎有某一个地方被牵动。


End file.
